Scissors are among the most widely used tools, but in spite of the great number of variants known in the art, most existing scissors lack operational efficiency. Conventional scissors are not completely safe, nor do they guarantee accurate cutting. Furthermore, they sometimes require undesirable effort, their prolonged use may cause blisters, and they do not provide a fully satisfactory grip. In some prior art scissors, sculptured handles have been provided; however, these create problems for left-handed people and for people having an irregularly sized grip. Conventional scissors, furthermore, are not adjustable to fit different grips and materials.
It is a purpose of this invention to eliminate all the aforesaid defects of prior art scissors.
It is another purpose to provide scissors which have a completely satisfactory grip to fit a wide user population, including children, aged persons, and some disabled persons as well.
It is a further purpose to provide scissors that are absolutely safe and eliminate blisters and pinching hazards.
It is a still further purpose to provide scissors which have an adjustable shearing leverage to fit different grips and/or materials.
It is a still further purpose to provide scissors which permit to hold the entire hand of the user above the material and spaced from it.
It is a still further purpose to provide scissors in which the cutting blades may be easily replaced and which may be provided with different sets of blades for different purposes and/or materials.
It is a still further purpose to provide scissors which have a particularly attractive appearance.
Additional purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.